nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesta
Vesta (ベスタ) is an asteroid type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. They are a maid working in the Cosmic Express train service, often found near Ceres. Appearance Vesta wears a blue mid-length suit coat with long, bell-shaped sleeves around the shoulders and white cuffs at the end, along with four gold buttons. They wear a white collar with a white neckerchief and a gold star in the middle. Their blue, pleated skirt goes down past the knees, with a gold stripe and stars going across the bottom. White frills go past the edge of the skirt. A white apron with frills around the edges is tied around their waist, a big, white bow being tied up from behind. Their boots are dark blue with black lace. Their skin is pale - white in certain lights - with pastel lime green wavy hair that ombres to a darker shade, reaching their shoulders and has a small wavy tuft protruding. Their eyes are green. The knives they carry are small cooking knives, the blade silver and the handle a dark blue. Personality Vesta is polite, well-mannered and a hard worker, being an important worker to the Cosmic Express train service. They are described as "lovely" and loves the quite life. There's rumor of them being a quite scary and intimidating individual, though it seems these rumors are not true. It can be implied they're a bit of a pushover when it comes to work, Ceres often pushing them around "a little too much". Background Not much is known of Vesta's background, besides working on the Cosmic Express train service as a maid and cook, while also having close ties with Ceres. They used to be a butler before transitioning. Relationships Vesta is said to have relationships with the following characters so far. Ceres Ceres is Vesta's boss and close friend, though it is said Ceres often push them too much. Venus Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Lutetia Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Lalande Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Hekate Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Basics Vesta is a personification of the asteroid 4 Vesta. Vesta is one of the largest objects in the asteroid belt, with a mean diameter of 525 kilometres (326 mi). It is the second-most-massive and second-largest body in the asteroid belt, after the dwarf planet Ceres, and it contributes an estimated 9% of the mass of the asteroid belt It was discovered by the German astronomer Heinrich Wilhelm Olbers on March 29, 1807. Vesta is thought to consist of a metallic iron–nickel core 214–226 km in diameter, an overlying rocky olivine mantle, with a surface crust. Vesta's surface is covered by regolith distinct from that found on the Moon or asteroids such as Itokawa. This is because space weathering acts differently. Vesta's surface shows no significant trace of nanophase iron because the impact speeds on Vesta are too low to make rock melting and vaporization an appreciable process. The name Vesta comes from the virgin goddess of hearth, home and family in Roman mythology. Trivia * Vesta's favorite gem is olivine. * Vesta's hobby is gardening. * They are very skilled at using utilities such as knives and forks. * Vesta is trans, being 'MtF'. They are one of many canon trans characters. * In their old design, they used to wear glasses. It is unknown if they still need them or if this was dropped. * Vesta contains "Palladot" geodes, possibly a portmanteau of the words "peridot" and "pallasite". Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine often extracted from pallasites, a class of stony-iron meteorites. ** The real life asteroid also has high contents of olivine, Vesta's favorite type of gem. It also reflects with their hair color. * Vesta being a maid with a proficiency of knife-wielding could be inspired by Sakuya Izayoi from the Touhou Project. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Vesta on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch vesta-old.png|Vesta's beta design 508ca50936e39c9dead97b8651145320.png 2015c.png|In a bunny suit E3.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/vesta.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/136245 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary Category:Trans